A Never Broken Eternal Promise
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Whenever some thing happens to Robin, surprisingly, Zoro doesn't blame himself even when he was responsible for what happens to her. Why is that? Read to find out.


I thought about this story and it's been on my mind ever since. It's so annoying but I guess I like it in a way. Note: Zoro and Robin are a couple and this story takes place after the sea horse incident and before the Aokiji incident.

Zoro was running from one side of the small island, that they had just docked on, to the opposite side of it where the ship and the crew was. He was carrying a wounded and barely conscious Robin, whose wounds were caused by him, in his arms. It wasn't his fault though. He was possessed by a devil fruit user who had eaten a fruit that enables the devil fruit user to posses anyone.

_FLASHBACK_

This devil fruit user possessed Zoro and the possessed Zoro ran to the other side of the island. Robin, being his girlfriend, was of course worried about him and followed him. On the other side of the island after Robin had found the possessed Zoro, the possessed Zoro was forced to fight his girlfriend, Robin. He was forced to use one of his most dangerous attack, ASURA, to fight Robin. It was of course obvious that the result would be Robin ending up badly injured. Robin was desperate now. She has two options: One, she leaves him and returns to the crew. But she loves Zoro so Option 1 is definitely out. Two, she does according to her plan, takes the risk of getting injured and tries to save him, even if her actions would end up being in vain. Option 1 is out so her answer is definitely Option 2. So, she does according to her plan. She ran towards him and kissed him on the lips, at the same time thinking, **Zoro,** **I love you. Please wake up and return to me.** She got a cut on her forehead, a cut on the left and right side of her neck, a stab in each of her arms and legs, a stab in her chest (missing her heart by a few inches) and a stab in her stomach as a result. But she endured the pain as usual. It seems that her actions will not be in vain as Zoro is slowly coming back to his senses. He turns back to his normal form, pulls his swords out of Robin and sheaths them. Then, Robin finally lost conscious and broke the kiss. He catches her before she could even hit the ground. "Robin…" she didn't even stir a little. **Damn! It's all my fault she got hurt! Curse it! **He thought. He picks her up in bridal style and starts running to the ship for help.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Damn it! It's all my fault! I shouldn't deserve to live!" Zoro shouts, stiil ruuning. "Zoro…" He looked at Robin immediately. She was barely conscious and weak but still, she speaks.

"Zoro…Don't blame yourself…for whatever happens…to me….Please…"

"But Robin, how can I not blame myself? Look at you! I'm the one who stabbed you! It's all my fault you are in this state!"

"Please…Promise me…that you will not…blame yourself."

"But Robin!"

"Please…Promise me"

He could not talk back at that moment. Robin's eyes were pleading. How could he refuse and at the same time accept her pleas?

"Please…"

Now her eyes were more pleading. Tears were streaming down from her eyes. It was as if this was her last wish. He could not take it anymore. He just could not refuse it now.

"Alright, I promise. It will be a promise for eternity. Never to be broken no matter what, even after death."

"A promise…for eternity…" After saying that she lost conscious again. **Hang on, Robin! Just hang on! You'll be alright soon!** He shouted in his mind. Finally, he reached the ship. The whole crew were happy to see Zoro but immediately panicked when they saw Robin. Chopper, after freaking out, had gotten to treating her. "She'll be alright. I have everything under control." He said after treating her. Zoro kept his promise and did not blame himself even when, after he told the crew what happened to Robin and told them that although he feels guilty, he is not blaming himself, the crew tells him that he's heartless. Robin recovered after a few weeks and everything was back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew was tired. They had just encountered Aokiji, a marine admiral who is also a devil fruit user. He had frozen Robin and Luffy but the crew managed to save them. They are resting now. Zoro had failed to protect Robin but he, even though he very much wanted to, did not blame himself. Not even for Enies Lobby. Not for Thriller Bark. Not for anything.

He had promised Robin. An eternal promise, and it will never be broken. He will keep it and bring with him to the afterworld. Bacause when Roronoa Zoro promises something to somebody, he never breaks it.

How do you like it? Is it bad? If it's bad or anything negative, I'm sorry.


End file.
